12 The Bar
by Shenice
Summary: NOW COMPLETE. Frank and Joe are in Chicago for business and meet up with Nancy and Bess at a bar to catch up. Have things changed or do they stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

_I have more to this story if anyone is interested. Please review and let me know, xx Shenice._

Joe sat in the back of the bar, facing the entrance. He was looking forward to the evening, as he and Frank were catching up with Nancy Drew and Bess Marvin, their old friends. They had kept in touch sparingly throughout college, but once they graduated and were in the workforce, they had been unable to catch up. Joe and Frank were in Chicago for work, and knew they would have to meet up during their trip.

The door swung open, letting a gust of cold air in. A petite blonde in a turquoise pea coat entered, scanning the room with her blue eyes. Her outfit stood out in a sea of black and gray. As soon as her eyes locked with the handsome man in the back, her red lips smiled broadly.

Joe stood up as she approached, eager to say hello. "Wow, Bess. You look incredible!" Joe eyed her up and down, noticing she had lost weight. It had been four years since he had seen her, and she looked better than ever. She had always been pretty, but he didn't think she had ever looked so beautiful.

Bess swatted Joe's arm and batted her eyelashes playfully. "Thank you, darling. Come here, you." Bess brought Joe in for a bear hug, kissing his cheek before letting go. Joe couldn't stop grinning.

"Come sit down. Where's Nancy?"

"She's coming from work. She'll be here soon. How about Frank?"

"Grabbing me a beer. Let me get you something."

"No, I'm good. I can wait."

Bess removed her coat, revealing a tight black mini skirt and long sleeve blouse that matched her pea coat. She kept warm with black tights and fuzzy winter boots.

"Wow, you really are something else." Joe grinned as he watched Bess scoot into the seat across from him.

Bess beamed back. "What? You mean I haven't always been this gorgeous?"

She was as confident as he remembered. "You know you've always been my main girl, just wow. You look like a model."

Bess smiled, leaning in closely. "Thank you, Joe. You're just as I remember."

"So you still find me handsome?" Joe found himself leaning in as well, suddenly wishing this had been a one-on-one meeting. If things continued progressing as they were, Joe would try to go home with her at the end of the night.

"Don't put words in her mouth, Joe." Frank hovered by the table, holding two beers.

"Frank, it is so good to see you!" Bess jumped up and brought Frank in for a hug. "You're as tall as ever!"

"Hey now, I'm only an inch shorter than him."

Bess grinned at Joe.

"It's good to see you, too. Where's Nancy?" Frank had been anxious to see her, and was looking forward to catching up. The last time he had seen her was before college graduation. She had come to visit him to help on a case, and things were tense between the two of them. They had a few moments where he thought they were going to kiss, but nothing had happened since they were still in long term relationships. Now, Frank was no longer dating Callie, but he wasn't sure what was going on with Nancy. She had kept mum on her personal life.

"Don't worry, she's on her way," Bess replied, noticing the concern in his face. She smiled, knowing that after all this time, he still had special feelings for her.

"Please, sit down. Let me grab you a drink. And how about some appetizers?"

"No thanks, I'm good for now, Frank. I'll wait until Nancy gets here."

"Since when can you wait for anything?" Joe looked at her curiously.

"Perhaps I've matured. Good things come to those who wait." Bess stared into Joe's eyes, winking at him seductively.

Joe could not stop grinning. This was going to be a good night.

Another cold gust of wind blew through the bar. In walked the red-haired beauty Frank most desired to see. She was wearing a floor length green coat with black leather gloves and matching black hat. Her black heels clicked through the room, causing a few heads to turn in appreciation, as she walked towards the back.

Frank could feel his heart quickening. She was as gorgeous as he remembered. She let out a smile and he matched it.

"Hi, Frank." Nancy hugged him tightly. He was even more built than she remembered.

"Nancy, you look lovely." Frank held on a moment longer before helping to remove Nancy's coat. He did his best not to stare at her silk cream blouse and black pencil skirt underneath.

"Hey, hot stuff. How goes it?" Joe gathered Nancy in his arms, happy to see his friend once again.

"Not even a minute in and I already want to roll my eyes. Hey, Joe." Nancy chuckled as she hugged him back.

"It's so great to see you guys. Sorry I was late; I was dealing with rush hour traffic."

"Not a problem. I'm just happy you made it." Frank smiled warmly at Nancy, causing her cheeks to redden. "Now, let me get the ladies a drink. What are you having?"

"Red wine for me, please. Any kind. Thanks, Frank."

"I'll have a gin and tonic."

"You got it." Frank walked back towards the bar to order the drinks.

"Who are you, James Bond?" Joe quipped.

"Hey, it's delicious and light in calories," Bess giggled.

"Counting calories? Since when?"

"Since I realized they matter and I can still have what I want in moderation."

Nancy grinned. "It's the only diet she's been able to keep up with."

Bess opened her mouth in shock, nudging her friend who was sitting next to her. Joe chuckled, enjoying the scene playing out before him. "Well, whatever you're doing, it's working. Really well."

Joe's emphasis on his last statement did not go unnoticed by Bess, who was now twirling her hair and giggling at Joe. Nancy rolled her eyes. The two were still like love-struck teenagers after all this time.

Nancy scanned her eyes towards the bar, taking in the sight of Frank. He was wearing gray slacks and a light button down tucked under a maroon sweater that was rolled up to expose his arms. She smiled at him, noticing he was incredibly handsome, and even more so with age. He certainly hadn't missed a work out, either.

"If you're going to check out my brother, at least try to be less obvious about it."

Nancy blushed deeply, glaring across the table at Joe. "I could say the same for you and Bess."

"Yeah, well Bess and I have always been quite open with one another. You and Frank are on a whole other level of pent up sexual tension."

"It's true, honey. I don't know how you can handle being just friends with him."

"Bess! Way to have my back on this one."

"We only say it because we care about you."

"I do not have feelings for Frank!"

Joe and Bess looked at one another, then back at Nancy, and burst out laughing.

"We are just friends who happen to get along really well."

Joe and Bess began to laugh even louder, causing Nancy's blush to deepen.

"What's so funny? What did I miss?" Frank rejoined the group with the drinks.

"We were telling Nancy how obvious it is –"

"That we all get along so well," Nancy cut Joe off and turns towards Frank. "Thanks for the drink, Frank."

"Yes, thank you, Frank." Bess held up her glass. "I'd like to make a toast: to friendship, and to always staying close no matter where our lives take us."

The group clinked their glasses as they fell into comfortable conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening went on, with the group increasingly becoming more relaxed and giddy. Their table was now filled with chicken fingers, hot wings, nachos, pretzel bites, and empty alcohol glasses.

"Ugh, there go my calories for the week." Bess touched her stomach, amazed at the sight before her.

"Oh come on, you're actually counting them? Now that's something I've never done." Joe grabbed another hot wing and tore into it.

"Looks like you have to take a sip of your drink then!" Bess exclaimed.

"Why would I have to do that?"

"Because you just said it's something you've never done, and I think it's about time we played a game of "Never Have I Ever."

"Okay, but doesn't that mean you have to take a sip? I've never counted my calories, therefore if you have, you must take a sip."

"Ugh. He has a point. Fine then. Nan, Frank – you in?"

"I don't know think that it's such a good i-"

"Sure, let's do it," Nancy interrupted Frank, quickly bringing her wine to her lips.

"Ah, so Nan is a calorie counter. What about you, bro?"

Frank grinned, and took a sip of his beer.

Joe, Bess, and Nancy yelled out, "Oh!" in surprise, and immediately broke out in a fit of laughter.

Frank started laughing too. "So what, I need to track my macros for strength training."

For some reason, this made the group laugh even harder.

"Okay, okay, you've made fun of me enough. It's my turn. Never have I ever worn makeup."

"Oh, Hardy, you're going to get it!" Nancy giggled, bringing her wine to her lips again. Bess took a sip as well.

"I'm just being strategic, Drew," Frank smiled, leaning in towards Nancy.

Nancy smiled back. "Well I'll remember that for this turn. Never have I ever worn boxers."

"Damn. Well played." Frank took a sip of his beer.

"Come on, Joe. Take a sip!" Bess pointed at Joe's beer.

"Nope, sorry, sweetheart. I'm all about the boxer briefs.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!"

"You didn't specify! Rules are rules. If you want to get me to drink, you'll have to be more specific than that."

"Don't worry, Nan. I'll get him. Never have I ever flirted with someone on a case!"

Frank let out a hearty laugh. "She got you there, bro."

"Okay, now that's just outrageous. Yes, I will take a sip, but I'm not the only one guilty of this."

"You're right, I'm buzzed and not thinking clearly. I've definitely flirted with you on a case so there's that." Bess took a sip, never breaking eye contact with Joe. He grinned back at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed both Frank and Nancy take a sip of their drinks. Rather than point it out, he decided to get it out in the open on the next round.

"Never have I ever flirted with Nancy."

Bess brought her hands to her mouth, stifling a giggle. Nancy was blushing profusely.

"Joe! What the hell, that is way too specific."

Joe looked at his brother with mock innocence. "What do you mean, Frank? It's just part of the game."

Nancy was embarrassed, but also quite buzzed. She found herself glancing at Frank, wondering what he'd do.

"This is absurd. It's not…you shouldn't…I don't think any of us should answer that on a matter of principle."

Bess was now giggling louder. "Well I've never flirted with Nancy, so therefore I'm not taking a sip of my drink."

"Right, and I just called her hot stuff, so I'm taking a sip. Now that leaves you…"

Frank looked up anxiously at Nancy, hoping he could find any hesitation in her face. All he saw a piercing set of blue eyes with hazy eyelids staring back at him, noticeably buzzed.

"Damn it." Frank brought his beer to his lips.

Bess and Joe broke out into applause, while Nancy giggled and shook her head.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it, brother? Alright, Nan. Your turn."

"You guys are relentless. It's okay, Frank. I'm flattered." Nancy reached out and squeezed his arm. He smiled warmly, drinking in the sight of her.

"Hey, I wooed you with my words, too."

Nancy rolled her eyes at Joe. She hesitated a moment before moving her arm away from Frank. "I can't think of another one. Bess, you go."

"Never have I ever kissed someone at this table."

Frank stiffened against his seat, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Ooooo, now that's a good one. Way to go, Bess." The waiter brought Joe a new drink, but he did not take a sip. "I hope that changes for me by the end of the night." Joe winked at Bess.

"I don't think we should be playing this game anymore. It's juvenile," Frank tried to divert the conversation.

Before Joe could retort, Nancy brought her glass up and saluted the table, then proceeded to take a sip.

Bess let out a gasp. Joe slapped his hand on the table, exclaiming, "I knew it!"

Impressed by Nancy's candor, Frank grabbed his beer and took a sip.

"Oh my gosh, I love this game!" Bess once again broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Well I've had just about enough of this game," Nancy said, "Please, let's change the subject."

Another hour had passed and the group continued catching up on everything going on in their lives. Nancy had switched to drinking water at this point, working to come down from her buzz. Bess had excitedly jumped up towards a jukebox in the back corner and started making a playlist of songs for the night. Joe had joined her, and they were now slow dancing to "Sweet Caroline" in a bar clearly not meant for dancing. Nancy and Frank watched, laughing at the sight before them.

"Joe is shameless. I don't know how he does it." Frank shook his head as his brother brought his hands lower, clearly cupping Bess below her waist.

"Well, it works out. Seems like Bess is enjoying herself. They are quite similar."

"Anyway, I want to hear more about your job. I'm not surprised you wound up in the FBI."

Nancy's eyes lit up as she spoke. "I really love it. Chicago is a great place to live, but it obviously has its fair share of crime. The cases aren't exactly as clean cut as when we were kids. Since I've been a Special Agent, I've only been involved in two cases dealing with drug trafficking. There's so much that goes into planning that it takes time to make a move. It certainly keeps me busy."

Frank was impressed. He always knew Nancy would end up fighting crime in some way. "I definitely can relate."

"Well, I'm sure." Nancy lowered her voice and leaned into Frank. "Are you still with the Network? I know you didn't always see eye to eye with the Gray Man."

Frank's heart quickened at the closeness. He pulled himself together and continued. "Yes, the Network has proven itself to be a trustworthy organization. Joe and I don't always agree with their tactics, but there have been many times they have helped us out beyond measure. I knew after graduating that I couldn't pass up an opportunity to work with them. And I'm grateful that Joe decided to work with them after he graduated, too. We still get to remain partners and travel all over the world."

"I'm happy to hear that. I miss the travel. The cases I've been on are tough, but there's a lot we have to handle in the city, so I don't get a chance to leave often."

"Well, how about traveling for leisure? Any vacations planned?"

Nancy let out a laugh. "I do what I love for a living, so most of my free time is spent working, as I'm sure you can relate."

Frank understood. He hadn't had much of a personal life, either. He was so committed to the work that it was difficult to step away from the job.

Nancy interrupted his thoughts. "So how do you balance work and personal life? How does Callie handle all of it?" She hoped her question was subtle enough that Frank wouldn't realize what she really was asking.

Frank let out a sigh. "Callie and I broke up senior year of college. We got through the long distance and I thought we were stronger for it, but she really wanted to settle down and start a family after graduation. I thought we were too young and I was more interested in starting out my career first, but obviously this caused a problem and we started fighting. I knew it was time to break things off."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much you cared for her. She was a sweet girl." Nancy genuinely meant it.

Frank smiled at Nancy, noticing they were still sitting closely to one another. "Thanks, I thought so too. It was time, though. So to answer your other question, I don't do a good job of balancing work and personal life, obviously. How about you? I'm sure Ned is proud of you for what you've accomplished."

"Ned and I were history years ago. I think we officially called it off junior year of college. It just wasn't working out between us. No bad blood, just two immature people learning to grow up and we grew apart."

Frank was puzzled. He reached out to touch Nancy's arm. "I saw you our senior year of college when you came to visit me, though. Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I wanted to and was planning on it. It just…didn't seem like a good time. I got the sense that you were distant and I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. You had personal things to deal with."

Frank leaned into Nancy, bringing her in for a hug. "I'm sorry you felt that way. I don't want you to ever think you can't talk to me."

Nancy leaned her face against Frank's chest, nerves coursing through her body. They had been sitting side by side in the booth, and she was trying to ignore the intimacy of the situation.

Frank pulled back slightly, looking into Nancy's eyes. "Are you in a relationship now?" His voice was much quieter than usual.

"No, I'm not. Are you?" Nancy answered shakily.

"No."

They stared at one another, hypnotized in the moment. In the background they heard the faint sound of a slow song starting up. Frank smiled at Nancy, his eyes crinkling as he spoke.

"Care to dance?"

Nancy matched his smile. "I'd like that."

 _The night is still young. I have more to post if you're still interested. Please review and let me know. Thank you to the kind reviewers already. They make me want to post more frequently, perhaps even daily. xx Shenice_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm glad you all enjoy this. I took a break for the weekend, but couldn't stay away for long. Your reviews make me want to continue this fluffy story. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. xx Shenice_

"I'm really glad you are in Chicago." Nancy tried to think of anything to say to distract her beating heart. She and Frank had now joined Joe and Bess, and several set of eyes were now watching them. She could understand dancing somewhere else, but this was just an average bar for sitting only. She avoided glancing directly at Joe and Bess, since she could see through her peripherals that they were now making kiss faces at her.

Frank looked down at her and smiled. "Me too." He brought Nancy closer to him, wrapping his right arm further around her waist. If the nerves weren't coursing through her body beforehand, they certainly were now. Her face was now gently against his chest, and she was now able to feel Frank's erratic heartbeat matching her own. They continued to sway to the music, and she was too entranced to say anything further.

As the song was ending, Frank gently dipped Nancy, and she wondered if her cheeks were as red as they felt.

"Thank you for the dance, Nancy" Frank murmured. He hadn't quite let go of her yet.

"My pleasure." Nancy smiled back at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Nancy and I have to use the ladies room." Bess squeezed between the pair, grabbing Nancy by the hand. Caught off guard, Nancy flashed a quick smile to Frank before excusing herself.

"Okay, spill. Are you going to hook up with Frank?" Bess was re-applying her lipstick in the mirror, bluntly asking what had made her curious.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous. I don't just," Nancy lowered her voice "hook up with someone. What if we don't see each other for another few years?"

"First of all, it's Frank we are talking about here. Even if that were the case, you two always find a way to get back to each other. You're like magnets. And secondly, why are you whispering? We're the only two people in here."

Nancy blushed. "Well, I just don't feel comfortable talking like that. And I get it, I'm clearly attracted to Frank, but what's the use? I hardly have time to date and I'd be jumping into something long distance from the get go."

Bess turned to Nancy, clasping her hands to her own. "Look, honey. I don't want to interfere with your life –"

"Since when?" Nancy smirked as she interrupted.

Bess ignored her and continued. "You're not like anyone I've ever met, and I know that you would never settle for anyone who wasn't the absolute best for you. You like dorky, sweet guys. Why not have one who is also devastatingly handsome, loyal, and can read your mind like no one else? You've been interested in him forever. Plus, you have the same career and passion in life. What more could you ask for?"

"Thanks, Bess. I'll consider it."

Bess let out a giggle and brought Nancy in for a hug. "Yes! Because if the two most perfect people for one another don't get together, what hope do the rest of us have for true love?"

Nancy chuckled, pulling back from the hug. "Frank certainly isn't dorky."

Bess went back to the mirror, now adjusting her hair. "Okay, maybe not Frank, but there have been a few guys in the past I wasn't so sure about. And Ned Nickerson? Honey, even his name is an alliteration for dorky."

Nancy burst out laughing. "Okay, enough about me. It's pretty obvious what's going on between the two of you, but what do you feel about Joe?"

"He may not be Mr. Right, but he's certainly Mr. Right Now. The boy certainly knows how to make a girl feel."

"So I take it you aren't spending the night at my place tonight?"

"No, honey, but I suggest Frank take my place." She winked at Nancy.

"Bro, I think I'm in love with Bess." Joe threw an arm around his brother, happy to share the confession now that the girls were in the bathroom.

"Yes, when you were dancing inappropriately, you could really see the love you had for her," Frank deadpanned.

"Calm down, Romeo. Not everyone can have some storybook romance like you and Nancy. Bess is sexy and aware of it, and it's driving me crazy. She knows exactly what she's doing to me."

"And what exactly is she doing to you? You do realize that we are only here for a few weeks."

"That's plenty of time for me to show her what she does to me, multiple times even." Joe flashed a wide grin.

"I do not wish to be exiled from our hotel room due to your shenanigans, Joe."

"I would never think of it, bro. Bess has an apartment, and you know I like to charm a girl in a place with a kitchen. I'll rock her world, then make her breakfast afterword. She won't be able to resist me ever again. I call it the Joe Special."

"Okay, I've heard enough about that."

"Don't be too disgusted. You should take a page out of my book with Nancy. You already got her to dance, just make a move already."

"It's not that simple, Joe. Nancy is one of my best friends. Besides, I haven't seen her in years. Why would I make a move, only to not see her again for a while? It's not right."

"Actually, that sounds like the best case scenario. Make a move, and if things get awkward, time heals all wounds. The next time you see her, you can either forget all about it or go for round two."

"That's disgusting. I would never do that to anyone, let alone Nancy. She is too special to me."

"Look, I get it. And I know I'm making light of the situation, but I know you better than anyone else, and Nancy has been in our lives since we were kids. It's always been noticeable that you had feelings for one another. I just don't think it's healthy to keep avoiding them. She's clearly interested in you, so why not make the most of it? You'll never know what it could be until you act on it."

Frank rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "You really think she's interested in me?"

Joe smiled. "I don't think, I know."

Nancy and Bess exited the bathroom, with Bess making a bee line towards Joe. "Miss me?"

"Always."

"Anyone want a drink? I think it might be last call." Frank pointed towards the bar.

"No, thanks. I'm good. Bess, how are you getting home?" Joe feigned his best innocent expression.

"I'm taking a cab, although I could use some company on the way back." Bess matched his expression.

"Of course. Do you mind if I leave you guys for the night? I'd like to make sure Bess gets home safe and sound."

Nancy rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what they were doing, but decided to ignore it. "That's fine with me."

"Aw, thanks for understanding. You're the best." Joe brought Nancy into a bear hug. "This was fun. Let's not wait another four years to get together."

Joe and Bess said their hurried goodbyes and left the bar, leaving Frank and Nancy behind.

Nancy folded her arms across her chest, smirking. Understanding what she meant, Frank smiled back at her. "Well, that wasn't very subtle."

"I know, Joe didn't even hesitate to turn down your offer of another drink."

Frank looked down at Nancy, once again noticing how closely she was standing to him. "Would you like another drink before we head out?"

"I suppose one more couldn't hurt." Nancy smiled.

One more drink had turned into two, as Frank had incorrectly assumed it was last call. Nancy and Frank were sitting on bar stools, leaning into to one another discussing everything and nothing at all. Nancy couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun, and a new buzz was taking course in her body. Frank looked equally enthused.

"Joe was telling me that he thinks he's in love."

"Well that was fast. Who knew all it took was flirty banter and an ass grab for him to fall in love?"

Frank grabbed on to Nancy's arm and bust out laughing. She placed her hand over his and joined him in a hearty laugh. She was beginning to laugh so hard that tears began to form. She certainly was feeling buzzed.

Frank palmed her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard."

"Me neither. I've missed you." Nancy cleared her throat, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Not as much as I've missed you." Frank stared into Nancy's eyes. He still hadn't removed his hand from her cheek. He could no longer ignore his feelings. Slowly, he brought his face in, anticipating the feeling of meeting her lips after so many years.

"Last call. You guys want anything?" The bartender gruffly interrupted them, causing Frank to quickly pull back. Nancy brushed her hair behind her ears, feeling the heat of her cheeks along the way. She shook her head at Frank.

"No thanks, I think we're good here." Frank looked down at Nancy, hoping to find the words to address what had just happened.

Nancy interrupted his thoughts. "I think it's time to go."

Frank understood, but tried to mask his disappointment. He couldn't recall the last time he had stayed out so late, but he didn't want to leave Nancy just yet. He pushed his feelings down and decided to be a gentleman instead.

"Yes, it looks that way. Let me take you home."

"I'm only a few blocks from here. I know it's a little cold, but would you like to walk back with me?

Frank grabbed Nancy's coat and placed it on her. "Of course. Let's go."

Frank offered his arm to Nancy, and the two left the bar into the brisk night.


	4. Chapter 4

_This story should probably get wrapped up. I don't know if I could keep your interest with it for much longer. I'm really basing the number of chapters off what the reviewers want and think. I appreciate all the kind reviews. Just hearing from everyone makes my day and encourages me to keep writing. Also, I was feeling Christmas cheer in the middle of October, so I hope you can bear with me during this next chapter. Please let me know if you think this story should end now. xx Shenice_

The wind had picked up, blowing Nancy's hat off her head and into the dimly lit street before them. Frank sprinted forward, grabbing it before it landed in the muddy grass.

"A little cold, Drew? It's downright freezing out here!" He placed the hat back on her head, making sure she was bundled up.

"Thanks. And that's a Chicago winter for you. Did you forget what they're like?"

"Apparently so. I can't believe you like walk in this weather."

Nancy smirked. "We are almost there, just two more blocks. Can you make it?"

"I'll manage."

"Race you."

"Don't be sill – hey, wait up!" Frank took off after Nancy, feeling the frigid air rush against his face. He quickly made gains, racing ahead of Nancy.

"Left turn!" Nancy laughed as she sprinted away.

"Hey, no fair! I have no idea where we're going!"

He turned around and headed after Nancy, hoping to beat her in the race. Before he could make pick up speed, he found her leaning up against a stoop, dangling her keys. "I win." Nancy smiled up at Frank.

Panting, Frank leaned up against her railing. "You tricked me, Drew."

"I know. Come on, I'll make it up to you. I make the best hot chocolate in town." Nancy lifted her hand towards Frank.

He smiled and took hold of it. How he stayed away for four years was beyond him. Nancy led him up the stairs to the third floor.

"How are your neighbors? Does everyone treat you well?" Frank asked with concern.

Nancy smiled. "Yes, Frank. Not to worry. The couple above me are well into their 70s and are in bed by seven every night. There's a group of grad students below me and they're really friendly. If I can tell they're having a late night studying, I'll bake for them. They are the sweetest girls around."

"Well, that's good to hear. And it sounds like you're an excellent neighbor. I'm not surprised."

Nancy smiled, reluctantly letting go of Frank's hand to unlock her door. "My castle awaits." Nancy flipped a switch and illuminated the small apartment.

Frank scanned the room, noticing how neat it was. He walked over towards her bookshelf, admiring her enviable collection.

"Please, make yourself at home. I'm going to start making the hot chocolates."

Frank's eyes were drawn to a picture of Nancy and Bess in front of Buckingham Fountain. Nancy was wearing a yellow sundress with her red hair in a ponytail. She had her head back in the picture, eyes closed, and laughing. He smiled at her beauty. Even in a candid moment, Nancy was incredibly striking. She didn't even have to try to be beautiful.

Frank took his coat and hung it on a rack near the kitchen. He peered his head in. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I'd like you to pick out some music for us to listen to. I have some records in the corner."

"Interesting. I didn't know you were into vinyl."

"I wish I could say I was a music buff, but that's not the case. Last time I went home to visit my dad, Hannah and I were cleaning out the basement and found a collection of all his old records. He didn't mind if we donated them, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I figured they would make a nice addition to my place. And the best part is, he even has some Christmas albums, if you're feeling festive."

"That sounds good to me. I'll put one on." Frank walked over to her albums, feeling happier than he remembered being in a long time. He was with Nancy in her apartment, and it was like no time had passed between them. He was so grateful to have her in his life. As he scanned the albums, his conversation with Joe crept into his mind. He knew Joe meant well, but it just didn't feel proper acting that way with Nancy. They could hardly make eye contact with one another after their almost-kiss in the bar. Maybe Nancy wasn't thrilled with the idea of kissing a friend she had known her entire life. For the first time all evening, Frank frowned at the thought. He grabbed the Andy Williams "Christmas Album" and put it on. He suddenly felt as if Nancy's presence was much closer than before. He spun around to see Nancy before him with a very serious expression on her face. His heart quickened.

"Frank, I have to ask you something."

"Anything." Frank felt that the room was spinning.

"Do you prefer big or mini marshmallows in your hot chocolate?

Frank let out a breath. He wondered how long had he held that in. "Mini, please."

Nancy smiled and brought the mug she was hiding behind her back in front of him. "Good. I have both, but I had a hunch you'd want the mini. Careful, it's hot."

Frank smiled as he took the cup, brushing her hand with his in the process. "Thank you. Your hunch was correct. Seems like your work skills are blending into your personal life."

"Not surprisingly." Nancy walked over towards the kitchen to grab her drink. "I also had some leftover cookie dough from when I baked for my neighbors, so I put it in the oven. I didn't think I could eat anymore, but I make an exception for chocolate chip cookies. They will be ready in ten minutes."

"Wow, thanks, Nancy. What a nice surprise." Frank took a seat on the couch, enjoying the soothing sounds of the Christmas music playing throughout the apartment.

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose…_

"I need to visit more often."

Nancy walked over and joined him on the couch. "Yes, you do." She looked over and saw his gorgeous smile beaming at her. "What?"

"This is really nice. Thank you for having me."

"Of course. I'm glad we can spend time together."

"Me too." Frank leaned back into the couch, taking in another sip of his hot chocolate.

 _Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_

 _Help to make the season bright_

 _Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow…_

"You weren't lying about this hot chocolate being the best in town. Is that cinnamon I taste?"

"Perhaps. I can't reveal the secret recipe, otherwise you will no longer need to come over and visit me."

Frank placed his mug down on the table in front of him and turned towards Nancy with an earnest look on his face. "The hot chocolate could taste like dirt, and I'd still be over here drinking it if it meant spending time with you."

Nancy blushed, placing her mug down on the table. "Well, I'm happy to hear that." Nancy's voice was quieter than usual.

"I hoped it would have been obvious by now."

Nancy's heartbeat was out of control. What was Frank implying? She hoped he couldn't notice her blush.

"You are the sweetest guy I know."

Frank smiled, moving closer to Nancy and wrapping his arm around her. She leaned against his shoulder, relishing the moment.

 _And every mother's child is gonna spy_

 _To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

 _And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

 _To kids from one to ninety-two_

 _Although it's been said many times, many ways_

 _Merry Christmas to you_

Nancy interrupted her reverie. "How long are you in town for?"

"About three weeks."

Nancy didn't know what else to say. She knew that Frank was in town for a decent amount of time, but he would be working during his stay. Her work was also very important, and 80-hour work weeks were a common occurrence for her.

Frank knew exactly what she was thinking. "I know it's not enough. I just want to spend more time with you."

Nancy moved her head so she could face him, smiling at the man who always knew exactly what to say. "Well, at least we have tonight. It is such a wonderful evening."

Frank's brown eyes crinkled with a hint of concern, as he took Nancy's hands into his own. "Tonight is not enough. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm right here." Nancy hoped she responded coolly, since Frank's words had her spinning.

Frank smiled. "You know what I mean. I know we both lead busy lives, but I don't want this to be the last time I see you before I leave."

"Well, I don't want that either, but how can we manage our time? We've already let four years go by without seeing each other."

"And that was a mistake. I took our phone calls and Skype conversations as signs that our friendship was strong, but being here tonight with you makes me realize that I want something more than that. I was foolish to let this much time go by without letting you know how I feel." Frank let out a sigh. "Nancy, I –"

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

The smell of cookies permeated the apartment. Nancy jolted back to reality, trying to gather her wits before standing up. "Sorry, please hold that thought."

Nancy jumped up to the oven, silently cursing herself for finding a way to interrupt an intimate moment with Frank without the help of Joe or Bess.


	5. Chapter 5

_You are all too kind. The reviewers have spoken, so the fluff shall continue. Sorry for the delay, I'm currently on vacation, but couldn't help myself from posting a new chapter. I hope you enjoy, please review! xx Shenice_

"Wow, that was incredible." Joe panted, lying on his back against the crumpled sheets.

"Yeah." Bess was just as breathless.

In the aftermath, Bess finally gathered her thoughts to take in all that had happened. From kisses in the cab ride home to the hasty removal of each other's clothes in her apartment, they had managed to jump into her bed. Everything was even more amazing than she could imagine, but it was difficult for Bess to not feel awkward now. She and Joe had been friends for years, but their flirty banter had finally crossed the line. Was it weird? Definitely not weird, Bess had decided. Just different.

Joe turned to face Bess, leaning his head against his arm. He couldn't believe his luck tonight, but things were going far better than he could ever imagine. Now, he wanted to bask in the beauty of the amazing woman beside him. Bess noticed he was grinning at her, so she turned to face him, making a conscious effort to conceal herself beneath the sheets.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: you really are something else." Joe tucked a piece of hair behind Bess' ear.

Bess blushed at the gesture, feeling shy for the first time all evening. "Well, I aim to please." She grinned sheepishly.

"And that, you did."

The two stared at one another for a moment, grasping for something else to say. It was difficult to not think about the fact that they were friends since childhood. Bess finally burst into a fit of giggles.

Joe raised his eyebrow, puzzled at the outburst. "What's so funny?"

"I just had sex with Joe Hardy!" Bess buried her face into the pillow, laughing hysterically.

Joe couldn't contain it anymore. The awkward tension had been broken, and now he began to laugh, joining Bess. He laughed until it hurt to smile, clutching his stomach in attempt to calm his breathing. Finally, Joe exclaimed, "Well, I hope my performance wasn't laughable!"

Bess peeked out from her pillow, gazing into Joe's handsome face. "No! Not at all. I just can't believe this happened."

"I know, me too. We've been friends for so long, I just never considered this a possibility." Joe smiled, taking note Bess' disheveled appearance. He admired how beautiful she looked right now, and felt a sense of pride for being the one to make her look like it.

"Well, what do you think about what happened just now?" Bess smiled cautiously, hoping that Joe was not regretful. She certainly wasn't and had enjoyed it immensely. Yes, it was a risk for the friendship, but she thought it would be worth it to have a little fun. She wasn't expecting to have her world completely rocked.

Joe beamed at Bess, wanting to show her she had nothing to worry about. "You want to know what I think? I think Christmas came early for me. Tonight was mind-blowing."

Bess blushed again, touching her hand to her cheek. "Yeah?"

Joe reached over to her face, removing her hand and placing it in his. "Bess, I'm not just talking about the sex. This entire night has been amazing. I am loving every minute of it."

"Me too." Bess smiled, as Joe pulled her in closer so she could rest on his chest. He began tracing lazy circles against her arm. They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the moment.

Bess enjoyed the closeness. She took advantage of her position to run her hand from his abdomen to his chest. Joe really was quite athletic. He had certainly proven himself to be so moments earlier. The thought caused a jolt throughout her body. Finally breaking the silence, she asked, "How long are you in town?"

Joe sighed, leaning his head against hers. "A few weeks, most likely."

Bess grinned, lifting her head to face Joe's. "Well, we better make up for lost time."

Joe felt a shiver run through his body at her comment. He was hyper-aware that her hand was on his chest. "Yeah?" Joe shakily responded. His brain was not focused on speech at the moment.

"Ready for round two?"

Joe was now beaming at Bess. She even used the same expressions he did. What a perfect woman, he thought. Without saying a word, Joe grabbed Bess, turning her on her back while hovering over her. He crashed his lips to hers, stifling her giggle into a moan.

Nancy peeked her head out from the kitchen, still wearing her oven mitts. "Are you interested, Hardy?"

Frank thought she looked adorable. Am I ever, he thought. "Yes, please." He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, distracted by the intoxicating smell of the cookies.

"I know you're supposed to wait a few minutes for them to cool, but I don't want to wait that long." Nancy smiled before popping a cookie into her mouth. She felt the warm chocolate against her lips.

Frank smiled, and without a word, he brought his hand to her lips, brushing the chocolate slowly off her mouth. He brought his finger to his lips, licking it clean. "Mm, that is delicious." Nancy was so distracted she forgot that she was chewing a cookie. She teared her eyes away from his lips, attempting to make eye contact.

"Do you mind if I have some more?"

Nancy was unable to answer, as she felt her knees weaken as Frank leaned into her. Without breaking eye contact, Frank reached behind her to grab a cookie from the tray. He took it and brought it to his mouth, smiling briefly before turning away to head back to the couch.

Nancy felt herself lean against the kitchen counter. She was certain Frank was going to kiss her, but instead, he was clearly testing her resolve. She knew that he was adamant about continuing their conversation without further interruption. Quickly, Nancy gathered the remainder of the cookies and put them on a serving plate. She left the kitchen to join Frank.

"So, as you were saying, Frank?" Nancy tried to conceal her nervousness with her question.

"Nancy, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Nancy's heart quickened at the question. She could always count on Frank to get right to the point. She let out a sigh. Just because the handsome man before her could drive her crazy, didn't mean that she could get wrapped up in something unattainable. "Frank, even though I'd love to say yes, I just don't think it's a good idea. You are only in town for work, and I will also be busy with a case of my own. I don't think we have the time to explore something more between us."

Frank's brown eyes softened with a hint of sadness. He leaned closer towards Nancy, taking her hand into his. He let out a sigh, and figured it was time to be honest with her. "I used to chalk up my feelings for you as strictly admiration, but deep down, I knew it was something more than that. I couldn't say it at the time because it was an inconvenient truth for my relationship with Callie. I also didn't want to ruin our friendship. But now, after all this time, I'm here with you and I have the same feelings that I had when I was 17. The same feelings I had when we were trapped in that cabin at Mount Mirage, or holding your hand as your pretend husband in Egypt. Tonight, I stayed at a bar until last call, something I've never done before. It wasn't because of the atmosphere, Nancy. I just wanted to spend time with you. I don't want to spend my entire life knowing I didn't take a chance on us, or at the very least, tell you what I feel for you."

The words sunk in, and she knew that it had taken a lot for Frank to say something they had always avoided discussing. "Frank, I would be lying if I said I didn't share the same feelings for you. Working together was always special, and our intimate moments meant something to me, too. I'm just a little overwhelmed, though. A few hours ago we were meeting up for the first time in years, and now we are talking about our feelings for one another. We don't live in the same city, let alone state. It's difficult for me to travel, and you and Joe travel to different places for work constantly. Even if we have a wonderful time together now, it will be short-lived, and I don't think I could handle saying goodbye to you if things took a romantic turn between us." Nancy smiled sheepishly. "It's electric enough between us now, anything more would be pure torture."

Frank chuckled to conceal his sadness, squeezing Nancy's hand softly. He understood what she was saying, but it was too difficult to bear. He knew he had to end the night so he could get some air. "I understand, Nancy." There was a strained silence for a moment. "Well, I better get going before I overstay my welcome. Thank you for the hot chocolate and cookies." Before Nancy could protest, Frank quickly stood up and grabbed his coat, swiftly putting it on.

Nancy stood up, reluctantly walking over to say goodbye. She didn't want the evening to end this way. "Frank…"

Before she could continue, Frank leaned down, gently pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Nancy. Please lock up after me." He turned away and opened the apartment door, taking the stairs two at a time.

Nancy pressed her fingers to her cheek, regretful that she had let Frank leave so soon. She locked her door and pressed her back against it, wondering if she made the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please review! xx Shenice_

"Joe made me breakfast in the morning, too! I woke up to the smell of fresh eggs and pancakes. I didn't even know I had all the ingredients in my apartment," Bess exclaimed.

Bess and Nancy had met up for coffee at a local shop. Although it had been a late night, Bess was eagerly texting Nancy all morning, and knew that they would have to meet up immediately to get all the details from the night before.

"Wow, who knew Joe could cook!" Nancy had to admit: she was impressed by the sweet gesture. Even though Joe had always been a player, he was still a decent guy underneath it all.

Bess let out a dreamy sigh, bringing her hand to rest beneath her chin. "Honey, let me tell you, he is a man of many talents."

Nancy chuckled. She had always known Bess to be boy-crazy, but it was usually over guys who she had only known for a few days. Joe was a childhood friend, and she was interested in how they would manage their relationship going forward. "Well, how did you leave it with him?"

"He said he needs to do a little bit of work with Frank this afternoon, but he asked me out for dinner tonight. He told me that he will make as much time as he can to spend with me while he's here. I'm so excited! Can you believe it? I'm talking about Joe!"

Nancy smiled at her friend. She certainly was happy for her and glad that Joe was making all the time he had for her. That would mean Frank would be on his own during his free time. He would probably continue working, wouldn't he? Or, maybe he would be available to meet up. She tried to push the thought from her mind. "I really am happy for you, Bess. It is amazing that it happened after all these years, but not surprising. You two always had a connection."

"Okay, I've babbled enough about Joe. Speaking of, connections, tell me, what happened last night with you and Frank?"

Nancy let out a sigh. She knew the question was coming, but she was dreading answering it. "Well, he walked me home and I invited him into my apartment for some hot chocolate."

Bess gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Nancy, you little tart!"

Nancy laughed, rolling her eyes. "Relax, Bess. Nothing happened. Well, besides Frank asking me out on a date."

Bess was getting louder at the table. "Yes! Finally! Where does he want to take you? And when are you going out? Do you want to go shopping with me after we're done here? I need to pick an outfit for tonight with Joe and I'm thinking I should invest in some lingerie –"

Nancy cut her off. "I turned him down, Bess."

Bess' eyes looked like they were about to burst from her head. "Why would you do that? You're perfect for each other!"

Nancy clutched her coffee mug, hoping to warm her soul after recalling the sad end to yesterday's evening. "I just can't do it, Bess. It's not a good idea. We saw each other for the first time yesterday evening, and now we would be jumping into a date? Besides, he's only here for a few weeks. What happens after he leaves?"

Bess sighed, knowing her friend was always the logical one and was therefore hesitant to jump into anything too rash. "I thought you said you would consider giving Frank a chance."

"I did consider it, and I think it would be difficult to try. What if we don't work out, and it ends up being a petty crush that lingered into adulthood? Our friendship would be forever changed."

Bess shook her head. "You and Frank are better friends than that and far more mature than any other people I know. That would never happen. If it didn't work out, you would move on. And why do you always have to think about it so negatively? What if things worked out? I can't stress it enough – you two are perfect for one another. You're just going to throw it away because it's too hard? Honey, let me tell you, if it were easy, then everyone would do it."

"Well, what about you and Joe? What happens when he leaves town?"

Bess took a sip of her coffee, considering her friend's question. "I don't know, and I think that's okay. I know things started off with a bang, no pun intended," both girls laughed before Bess continued, "but at least I'm taking a chance. We have always been flirtatious, but that was in the past. I'm 26 years old now. If I never take a chance on anything and just let relationships stay as they are, then I'm going to end up like an old spinster with a couple of cats. Maybe Joe and I won't work out. I will be crushed, but at least I can say I gave it my all. Or maybe, just maybe, we fall madly in love and I become Mrs. Joe Hardy. Could you imagine? I thought I gave up on the assistant detective work when we were kids, but I'd be happy to help my future husband if need be."

Nancy laughed. Bess never failed to put a smile on her face. She appreciated her optimism. Deep down, she knew Bess was right. "Mrs. Joe Hardy? Really, Bess? Already?"

"Well, one must always be prepared for the unexpected! Stranger things have happened. So what do you think?"

Nancy furrowed her brows, deep in thought. She had been miserable when Frank left her apartment. They were having such a nice time before she rejected his simple question. Talking with Bess had really put things into perspective. She would never know how things would go with Frank unless she tried.

"I think I should give Frank a call today."

"That's the spirit! Now, what do you say to a little shopping? I need to look perfect for tonight."

Nancy smiled. "Sure, let's go."

"Why are you so dressed up? We haven't finished going over these case files." Frank eyed his brother suspiciously.

"Sorry, bro. I need to call it a night for the evening. Besides, we already have our lead. There's nothing we'd do now that can't wait until tomorrow morning anyway." Joe straightened his navy blazer with his hands, hoping he could get away without ironing it.

"So you're taking Bess out tonight?" Frank could read his brother like a book. Although they hadn't discussed anything that had happened the night before, Joe's demeanor was too upbeat for the amount of sleep he was running on.

Joe shrugged. "Okay, you got me. Yes, I'm taking her out for dinner. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but you hadn't mentioned you made plans earlier. We've hardly dug into this case –"

"We've been at it for 9 hours. I didn't even make a peep when you suggested we work through lunch. I think it's perfectly reasonable to take a break. It's called work-life balance, you know."

Frank sighed, bringing a hand to his brow. "You're right, I'm sorry I said anything. Have fun tonight."

Joe frowned, knowing something was clearly wrong with his brother. "What happened with Nancy yesterday?" He pried gently.

Frank collected himself before responding. "Nothing, and that's the problem I suppose. I put it all out on the line, Joe. I told her how much I cared about her and how I wanted to take her out on a date. Nancy said she cared about me, too, but didn't want to take a chance on us since I'm only here for a short time. It makes perfect sense and I can't blame her. It's hard to argue when I agree with her point. I'm just disappointed."

Joe walked over to his brother, placing an arm around him. "I wouldn't get bent out of shape over this. You fail to see the bright side of all this, bro."

Frank looked at Joe curiously. "And what's that?"

Joe shook his brother. "She admitted she likes you! Nancy is logical about everything, and she wouldn't just share that information with you if it wasn't true. If the feelings are mutual, there's no reason to throw in the towel just yet."

"Yeah, but I also need to respect Nancy's wishes if she doesn't want to pursue anything."

"Look, bro, I'm not telling you to force yourself on her. But last I checked, you asked her to dance last night. Did she pull away then? I don't think so. I actually recall her pulling in closer to you. And she was constantly standing close to you the entire night. Her mind might be thinking one thing, but her actions say otherwise. Did you even kiss her?"

Frank frowned. "Well, I tried to –"

"See, that's your problem right there! You either kiss her, or you don't."

Frank was irritated. "It's not like I didn't want to! We were interrupted once by the bartender!"

"Well then, get out of the bar, and plant one on her! Pick up where you left off! You don't just have an almost-kiss, and then completely forget about it. Maybe if you were more like your suave younger brother at times, you would be doing more than just kissing."

Frank eyed his brother. "You gave Bess the Joe Special?"

Joe grinned widely. "I told you it was irresistible."

Frank rolled his eyes. "But Bess isn't some girl, Joe. She's been our friend as long as Nancy has."

"You misunderstood. Just because Bess and I fooled around, it does not mean she's another notch on my belt. She is completely different than anyone I've ever been with. I can hold a conversation with her that actually holds my interest. She's as kind and funny as she is sexy, meaning she's a triple threat. A woman like that only comes around once in a lifetime, if you're lucky. I'm not wasting any time with games. I really care about her."

Frank could sense the sincerity I Joe's words. He had never heard him talk like that about anyone before. Even though things were moving quickly, Joe was never one to sit around and wait. If he wanted something, he went after it. Frank also felt that Nancy was just as special. He wondered if he could summon the courage to try again with her.

Frank brought his brother in for a quick hug. "It sounds like Bess is a great match. I'm happy for you, Joe."

"Thanks, bro. I'm going to comb my hair quickly and then I'll be on my way to pick up Bess. Mind if I borrow your brush?"

Frank chuckled. "Sure, it's in my duffel bag in the inner pocket."

Joe walked to the luggage, briefly turning around to face Frank once more. "Are you going to talk to Nancy?"

Frank sighed. "Yes, but not tonight. I don't want to rush it and I figure I'll get some more work done now."

Joe didn't want to push it the issue. At least Frank would talk to Nancy when he was ready. He nodded briefly before shutting himself in the bathroom.

Frank heard his cell phone ringing on the table. He hurried over to it, and his heart beat uncontrollably at the caller ID. It was Nancy! He quickly collected himself before answering.

"Nancy, hi." He responded coolly.

"Hi, Frank. Is this a good time?" Nancy responded cautiously.

"Yes, just taking a break from these case files. Now is a perfect time."

"Okay, well I don't want to take up too much of your time if you want to get back to your work. I was hanging out with Bess this afternoon and she mentioned she was going out with Joe tonight. I assumed that meant you would be alone and I…wanted to know if you'd like to get dinner tonight." Nancy cringed inwardly at the words. "But if you need to get back to work, that's completely understandable, so maybe another time then." She quickly added.

Frank could feel his erratic heartbeat. He smiled into the phone. "Nancy, I'd love to get dinner with you tonight. The case files aren't going anywhere, and I can revisit them tomorrow morning. How about I pick you up in an hour?"

"That sounds lovely. See you then."

Frank hung up his cell phone, staring back at it with a hazy smile. He couldn't believe his luck tonight. He hustled over to his luggage, making sure he had something presentable to wear.

Joe stepped out of the bathroom, his usual-mess of blonde hair neatly combed back. "Well, I'm off. Don't work too hard tonight, bro. We made some great headway today already."

Frank turned around, eyes sparkling like it was Christmas morning. "Actually, I couldn't agree more with you. Nancy just called me, and she wants to go out for dinner. The case files can wait."

Joe smiled back, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. He was glad that Nancy took the initiative, as Frank tended to be overly cautious. "Well, sounds like we will both be having a great evening, then. Remember what I told you, just go for it."

Frank was beaming. "Thanks, Joe. I plan on it."


	7. Chapter 7

"If you keep resting your hand on my leg like that, I will have to ravish you before dinner," Joe buzzed in Bess' ear before nibbling it. Joe had made reservations for a well-known deep-dish pizza place in the city. It was family owned and operated, and the entire vibe was old school. Joe and Bess were sitting side-by-side in a dimly lit booth, positioned in the corner of the joint. The area was tucked away from the other customers, which allowed for them to be stealthily hands-on in a public place. It also didn't help that Bess was wearing an emerald green spaghetti strap dress in the middle of winter. Joe was distracted by her bare shoulders, and found himself placing constant kisses in the crook of her neck.

"Mm, is that a guarantee, Hardy?" Bess nuzzled into Joe, keeping her hand firmly planted on his thigh.

"Minx," Joe growled, before bringing his lips to hers, parting them wider with the gentle use of his tongue. Bess moaned, bringing both of her hands up to his lapels, pulling him closer to relish the kiss. After several minutes, Bess pulled away slowly, leaning her back against Joe.

Bess let out a giggle. She knew she was pulling out all the stops tonight and it was definitely working, as she could feel Joe's erratic heartbeat. "You picked out a great spot, Joe."

"Yes, I did. We can make out like a couple of teenagers and no one notices!"

Bess snickered. "I meant the restaurant, not the booth. But I agree, this is quite nice."

"I'm so glad you were able to come out with me tonight."

"Me too, I wasn't expecting you to ask me out so soon. I figured you would have a lot of work to do with Frank."

"We ended up knocking out a lot today, fortunately. Even Frank is allowing himself another night out with Nancy."

Bess gasped, turning to face Frank. "Yes! I'm so happy to hear it. I met with Nancy earlier and told her she should give him a call. I can't believe she initially turned down a date."

"I can. Nancy can be way too logical sometimes."

"Ugh, don't give me that. If Nancy was as adventurous in her love life as she was in her professional one, she and Frank would be married by now!"

Joe chuckled. "You have a point. I just don't think they ever got the timing right, though."

"I think the timing was there, they just chose to ignore it. I can't speak for Frank, but I know Nancy was constantly putting her feelings on a backburner because of her guilt with Ned. I never understood how she could ignore Frank for all those years."

"Well, the same goes for my brother. Callie was a sweet girl, and I think they were a really good match for one another. But they were high school sweethearts, and as they got older, things changed. It also didn't help that he grew close to a female detective who happened to be attractive. Frank and Callie were doomed the moment Nancy walked into his life. I just never thought they would ever act on it."

Bess seemed hopeful. "Well, maybe this is the magical trip that finally brings them together."

"Like it did for you and me." Joe smiled as he brushed a piece of hair behind her hair.

Bess blushed, feeling her heart flutter. "Exactly." She rested her head on Joe's shoulder.

The waiter stopped by, placing a massive deep dish pizza on the table. Joe's mouth was agape. "Wow, no one does pizza like Chicago!"

"Yep, we don't mess around. Now dig in, this will get messy!"

Frank's conversation with his brother rang through his mind. Adrenaline coursed through his body, as he approached the front steps of Nancy's apartment. He rang the bell, anxious to see her. It was time to go for it.

Nancy was debating whether she should wear trousers or a dress when she heard the buzzer ring. She panicked at the sound, quickly throwing the navy dress over her head as she shuffled to the front door. Nancy was never one to be uncertain about what to wear. Ever since her conversation during lunch, she was turning into Bess! She buzzed Frank in, allowing him to enter the building. Her heart quickened its pace. In two short flights of stairs, Frank would be standing before her. She knew she would have to explain why she had reconsidered going out, but hoped that they could just enjoy the company of one another without an awkward conversation. Nancy quickly darted her eyes to the mirror, feeling like the navy dress she picked out would have to suffice. She hoped it wasn't too dressy for their dinner. What if Frank had agreed to meet up as friends? Maybe he was honoring what she said last night and would not pursue anything further. Her heart sunk briefly, wondering what she had gotten herself into. There was a knock at the door, jarring Nancy from her thoughts.

Nancy opened the door, smiling warmly at the handsome man who stood in her hallway. He looked deep into her eyes, matching her stare. Nancy could not find the words to greet him. She knew she had to say something, but she was so overwhelmed at the sight of Frank that she could do nothing but bask in the sight of him.

"Hi," she finally replied breathlessly.

"Hi," Frank returned. He was completely immersed in the beauty before him, taking in the sight of her modest dress striking against her red hair. She had dressed up for him. Joe was right – this was a date.

"You look beautiful, Nancy."

Nancy blushed. "Thank you, Frank. You look quite handsome yourself. Please, come in. I was just finishing getting ready."

Frank stepped inside and took a seat on the couch. He recalled the conversation he shared with Nancy in the same place only yesterday. He pushed the thought from his mind. Nancy stepped into her bedroom, grabbing her purse. She called out to Frank, "I have two places in mind for dinner tonight, so let me know what you would prefer more – Mexican or Indian?"

"Actually, I called in a reservation for the Italian place down the block. It looked interesting on the walk home last night, and I figured it would be close enough to walk in the cold, which is apparently your favorite activity."

Nancy chuckled. She was glad she was still in her bedroom, so she could conceal her blush. She had initiated the call with Frank, and yet, he was making the reservations for dinner. Always the gentleman, she thought. "Well, that sounds good to me. I've actually never been there before." She stepped out to the family room. "Ready to go?"

Frank stood up from the couch, slowly approaching Nancy. He had a thoughtful look in his eye, and didn't break eye contact as he continued walking until he was within arm's reach to Nancy. She held her breath, unable to handle the closeness. "The reservation is for 7:30, and it will only take a few minutes to walk there, so we have a few minutes before we can leave."

"Oh?" Nancy felt like her throat was suddenly filled with cotton. Is that all she could come up with saying? If this is how she was going to communicate, the night would be over before it could even begin.

Frank patiently stared into Nancy's eyes. He quietly asked, "Is tonight a date, Nancy?"

Nancy felt her knees go weak. It was becoming a common occurrence whenever she was around him. "Yes, this is a date."

Frank smiled warmly, grateful that Nancy changed her mind. "Are you familiar with the movie 'Annie Hall'?"

Nancy was caught off guard. "The Woody Allen movie?"

"Yes, have you seen it?"

Nancy wondered where this was going. "Yes, it's a classic."

Frank shuffled his feet from left to right. "Well, in the movie, Woody Allen's character suggests to Annie that they kiss before going out on their first date, just to get it out of the way so there isn't any tension between them."

Nancy's heart had quickened again. She knew exactly what he was referring to. "Yes…I remember that scene."

Frank moved even closer to Nancy. "I'd like to kiss you before we leave for dinner, Nancy," he murmured huskily.

Nancy was breathless. She couldn't believe Frank's bluntness. He certainly was not interested in any interruptions this time. She had to admit, his confidence was unbelievably attractive. A mere "okay" was all Nancy could muster.

Slowly, Frank raised his hands to cup Nancy's cheeks. He closed his eyes, leaning down to press his lips to hers…

 _Knock knock knock_

Nancy was startled at the sound, huffing an irritable groan before pulling away from Frank. Frank rubbed the hair behind his back, notably frustrated. Nancy opened the door to find Mr. and Mrs. Giobelli, her upstair neighbors.

"Nancy, my dear! Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Giobelli brought Nancy in for a hug and a kiss. "Salvatore and I were heading home, and we picked up Italian cookies for you at the bakery."

Nancy smiled. Her neighbors always meant well. "Thank you so much, that is very sweet of you." Mr. Giobelli handed her the cookies.

"Who is this handsome man? Nancy, why didn't you tell me you had company?"

Nancy chuckled, unable to get a word in as she watched the old woman scramble to Frank and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Frank, these are my neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Giobelli."

"Rose, let go of the man, you're going to scare him away!" Mr. Giobelli scolded.

Frank politely smiled. "I'm a friend of Nancy's since childhood."

"Well, Nancy is more than friend material. They don't make girls like Nancy no more!" Mrs. Giobelli proudly exclaimed.

Frank chuckled. "I couldn't agree more with you."

"Well don't hesitate to take this beautiful girl out on a date! The night is young, you should be out romancing on the town! Take the girl out for pasta!" Mr. Giobelli flung his hands in the air as he spoke.

Frank smiled, finding Mr. Giobelli's advice ironic since he was planning on doing just that. "I'll keep that in mind."

Mrs. Giobelli shooed her husband. "Salvatore, we go now. Leave the two kids alone. It was nice meeting you, Frank. Nancy, I hope you share those cookies with your man!"

Nancy blushed. "Of course, Mrs. Giobelli. Thank you both for thinking of me and for stopping by. Have a good night!"

"You too, my sweet child. Please tell me you are doing something fun this evening."

It was impossible to get the two well-meaning folks out of Nancy's hallway. "We were actually just heading out for dinner, Italian actually."

Mr. Giobelli gave the thumbs up sign to Frank. "That's my boy! Doing it right."

Nancy quickly grabbed her coat, eyeing Frank to show him that it would be impossible to hang around her apartment much longer without engaging in a long conversation with her neighbors.

Frank nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, good! Good! You bundle up now, it's cold out there!"

"We will, Mrs. Giobelli." Nancy shut and locked the door.

"Frank, make sure to walk out the street side of the sidewalk. You don't want a car to hit a puddle and splash Nancy!"

"Of course, Mr. Giobelli." Frank grabbed on to Nancy's hand.

"Look at the two of them, holding hands. How romantic!" Mrs. Giobelli beamed.

Nancy blushed, following Frank quickly down the stairs. "Well, we're heading out now. Thanks again for the cookies! Goodnight!"

Frank led Nancy out into the cold, laughing as they continued to hear the faint sounds of Mr. and Mrs. Giobelli calling out advice to them.

 _I hope you aren't too mad at me for this chapter. I know I've been teasing Frank and Nancy, but at least they're going out on a date! I hope Joe and Bess keep you tuned in, though. As always, I love reading your reviews. They make my day! xx Shenice_


	8. Chapter 8

_I love how some of you noticed there was a cookie-themed interruption going on for Frank and Nancy. It's the holiday season, they just can't escape them! And now, a chapter some of you have been waiting for…please review! xx_

"What is it about us getting interrupted by cookies?" Frank mused, still holding hands with Nancy.

Nancy laughed. "Tell me about it." Nancy slowed her pace. "Well, this is the restaurant."

Frank stopped walking. "Wow, that was fast." _You either kiss her, or you don't._ Frank tried to push Joe's thought out of his mind. He knew the moment had been interrupted, but they only had a block to walk, and they had to do it rather swiftly because of Nancy's overbearing neighbors. He couldn't just stand awkwardly outside of the restaurant door and kiss her now, could he? _Just man up and go for it!_

The restaurant door swung open, interrupting Frank from his thoughts. A giggling couple left the building, nodding courteously at Frank and Nancy as they passed. Frank sighed, grabbing the door from them. "After you."

"No more pizza for me. I should not eat another bite!" Bess laughed, pushing her plate away.

"What do you mean? You've only had one slice!" Joe exclaimed, pulling apart another cheesy slice from the pan.

"Yeah, but it's deep dish. You know how many calories are in one slice? Besides, we already ate junk food yesterday!"

Joe grinned, placing the latest slice on his plate. "Two days of junk food won't hurt. We're celebrating."

Bess eyed the handsome man next to her, matching his stare. "And what are we celebrating, exactly?"

"The most beautiful girl in all of Chicago agreed to go out with me tonight."

Bess blushed, batting her eyelashes playfully at Joe. "Just in Chicago?"

"In the entire world, baby."

"You're incorrigible."

"You love me."

Bess bit down on her lower lip. It was well known that she had always cared for Joe, especially when he had saved her life on more than one occasion. They had naturally shared a close connection throughout all their childhood cases. The only awkward part was voicing it now that they had become intimate. "Perhaps," she quipped. She smiled before reaching for the pan. "Well, I guess one more slice couldn't hurt, since this is quite the occasion."

"That's my girl." Joe slid one hand under the table to reach for Bess' leg. He couldn't get enough of her.

"I'll have the gnocchi, please." Nancy closed the menu and handed it to the waiter.

"Lasagna for me, please, and we'll do a bottle of red wine, your recommendation."

"Right away, sir. Thank you." The waiter disappeared from the candlelit table.

"Red wine, Hardy?"

"You were drinking it last night, and besides, it goes perfectly with Italian food."

Nancy smiled, taking in Frank's handsome features in the candle light. She sighed slightly, figuring she owed him an explanation. "Thank you for answering my call this afternoon."

Frank leaned towards Nancy. "Of course I would take your call, I always do."

Nancy shrugged. "I know, but I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me after last night."

Frank reached a hand out, placing it on top of Nancy's. "I always want to talk to you. After our conversation last night, I needed to get some air. That didn't mean I would ignore your phone call. I'm just grateful that you called and changed your mind. May I ask why?"

Nancy smiled, enjoying the feeling of Frank's hand on hers. "Let's just say, Bess had something to do with it."

"Ah ha, so Bess knew I could sweep you off your feet."

Nancy laughed, now leaning on the table towards Frank. "We'll see, Hardy."

His heart quickened, taking note of her gorgeous features inches away from his face. He loved how she was always up for the challenge. "The night is young, Drew." He grinned before leaning in closer, hoping to capture her lips with his own…

It was an opportune time for the waiter to come back with the wine. Nancy and Frank leaned back, graciously taking their glasses from him. Frank held up his glass. "To our first of many dates…"

Nancy blushed, sheepishly grinning as she clinked his glass with hers. Again, she said, "We'll see, Hardy."

"Okay, now I actually can't eat any more food," Bess held her stomach, satisfied at their delicious meal.

"Me neither. I can't believe we downed the whole pizza!"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I feel like such a pig."

Joe chuckled. "I'm assuming that means you aren't up for dessert?"

Bess grimaced. "No way! You've already tempted me enough with the pizza."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "I hope I can still tempt you tonight with other things, my dear."

Bess giggled, bringing her face inches from Joe's. "That depends on how quickly you can get me home." Her breath grazed against his mouth, sending chills down his spine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Joe saw the waiter walk by. Clearing his throat, he flung his hand in the air and exclaimed, "Check, please!"

"I'm still fond of our case in New York, where we helped the Prince of Sarconne. Can you believe that was 9 years ago?" Nancy smiled dreamily, resting her chin against her hand.

Frank recognized Nancy's hazy eyelids as the same ones he had seen the night before. It was a clear indication she was buzzed. He certainly was feeling no pain, either. They had allowed themselves a few more glasses of wine, enjoying the combination of it with their delicious meals as they reminisced.

"Wow, it certainly doesn't feel that long. Just think, Joe was vying for Bess' attention and she was too focused on Jean-Jacques to care!"

Nancy laughed. "My, how the tables have turned. I remember being so worried we wouldn't survive until Christmas, especially when we were being held hostage in that limo."

"Me neither, and I thought you were going to be the one to end us all! When you threatened the driver with the fake explosive, you had me worried. Little did I know you were one step ahead of me, as usual."

Nancy threw her head back in laughter, recalling the memory. "Yes, I like to keep you on your toes. Speaking of that case, I recall you showing off your ice skating skills to me."

Frank smiled, remembering it fondly. "Yes, I was trying to impress you."

Nancy let out a blush. At the time, Frank was dating Callie and she was with Ned. They had a few close calls where she thought they would talk about their feelings for one another, but they never had the chance. They chose to ignore it, as per usual when they were teenagers. "Well, it worked."

Frank was feeling bolder because of the wine. "You were on my mind constantly during that case. It was electric just working right next to you."

Nancy let out a blush. It was something she had felt, too, but they hadn't discussed it at the time. "I was certainly struggling with my feelings as well. You were distracting me, even in the face of danger!"

Frank leaned in, taking her hand again. "I wish you would have said something to me then."

Nancy laughed, staring into his handsome face. "Like what? Frank, you confuse and fascinate me at the same time? Oh, by the way, say hi to Callie?"

Frank laughed, understanding exactly what she meant. "Touché. I don't think Ned would have been too pleased about it, either."

"Gosh, Ned didn't want me to be around you ever. Don't get me wrong, he respected you, but there were times when I would get home from a case and I had absolute stars in my eyes! I used to play it off like I was happy to see him, but apparently the 'glow' would fade after a few weeks of being home with him."

Frank was beaming. He internally thanked himself for ordering the wine, otherwise Nancy would have never said a word about this. He couldn't believe they were on the same wavelength. He had experienced similar feelings every time he would end a case with Nancy as well. "I'm just glad I wasn't the only one having that problem. Callie noticed that about me, too. All the time." He made sure to stress the last sentence.

Nancy smiled, interlocking her fingers with Frank's, feeling unabashed for their confessions. It felt nice to finally say what was on their minds after all these years. She would have never guessed that he felt the same way. It was quite flattering. "Well, I'm happy to hear that. Once again, you've proven to me how similar we are."

"I really love that," Frank said quietly.

Nancy blushed, looking down at their hands before facing him again. "Me too."

"Where…are…your…keys?" Joe murmured against Bess' lips, between kisses. They were standing at the door of her apartment, and Joe had already removed her coat, too impatient to care they were still in a public setting.

"Mm…give me a minute." Bess turned away from Joe, grabbing her coat from the floor. The keys were in her coat pocket. As she scrambled to grab them, Joe leaned his face against the left side of her neck, placing kisses on her bare skin. She shivered at the contact. "If you keep that up, we'll never get in my place."

"I never said I'd make it easy for you to find them," he hummed, trailing kisses on her neck while allowing his hands to wander her middle.

Bess moaned, finally finding her keys and shoving them into the door. The minute she was in her apartment, she yanked Joe by the collar, connecting their lips with a bruising kiss.

"It feels like I've been in Chicago for much longer," Frank said, walking out of the restaurant with Nancy.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It's wonderful. This is only my second night here and I get to spend it with you."

Nancy smiled, although a twinge of concern filled her eyes. "It's a Saturday, though. Come Monday, we won't have the luxury to spend as much time together."

Frank reached for Nancy's hand, squeezing gently. "Well then, let's make every moment count."

Nancy smiled, buzzing with pleasure at his last comment. She loved how optimistic Frank was, and she knew he would never say anything he didn't mean. She decided to push away her worries and enjoy the time she had with him.

They approached Nancy's front stoop, a familiar scene from the night before. Frank wanted to be a perfect gentleman, so he planned on saying goodnight to her here.

Nancy gently let go of Frank's hand, shuffling lightly in place. "I had a wonderful time, Frank." As trite and cliché as it was, she couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

Frank grinned. "Me too. I hope you know I intend on asking you on another date the moment I'm free."

Nancy blushed, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I suppose I could free up my calendar."

Frank chuckled. "That would mean a lot to me if you could, especially since I couldn't get tonight to go the way I wanted it to."

Nancy looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean? I thought it went very well."

"I didn't get a chance to kiss you before the date, so I had to resort to wine to help ease the tension."

Nancy laughed, enjoying Frank's deadpan humor. "Well, it definitely worked."

Frank smiled, grasping Nancy's hands in his while leaning in closer. "Good, then let me take advantage of a moment with no interruptions."

Nancy let out a breath, closing her eyes as she saw Frank lean in closer. In one, heart-stopping moment, their lips met. The kiss was gentle and tentative, with Nancy remembering how soft his lips were after all these years. She was too absorbed to lean in, so she found herself standing still during the moment. It was an innocent kiss for the pair, and it was over soon after it began.

Nancy opened her eyes, staring into Frank. The kiss was lovely, but it left her wanting more.

Frank released her hands, feeling his breath quicken as he stared into Nancy's eyes. "Well, I better get going." He made no effort to move.

"Goodnight, Frank." Nancy pecked him on the lips before lacing her arms around his neck for a deep hug.

"Goodnight." Frank hugged back, holding on to her waist until he felt Nancy back away to face him. She had not released her arms from around his neck. They stared into one another, each sensing their erratic breathing.

Nancy wasn't sure who initiated the next kiss, but it was much more urgent than the first. This time, she parted her lips, making sure she gave him a proper send-off. She wasn't expecting the sensation of Frank nibbling on her lower lip, causing her to let out a soft moan before raking her hands through his thick hair.

Frank held on tighter, managing to walk her backwards to the brick wall next to her front stoop. Pressing Nancy up against the wall, he allowed his hands to cup her face, continuing to take advantage of the moment. Between kisses, he breathed out, "Goodnight."

"Oh, Frank!" Nancy gasped, as he trailed his kisses down her neck, using his hands to run through her hair. She brought her hands to his waist, pulling him closer. She heard him stifle a groan, causing her knees to go weak. "Goodnight."

Frank's mind was spinning. He knew he needed to slow things down. His goodbye kiss had already turned into a ravenous make-out session. If they kept up this pace, he knew he would need to have more of her.

Slowing down his kisses, he finally pulled away, leaning his forehead against Nancy's. He was breathing heavily, taking in the sight of Nancy's swollen lips. It took sheer willpower to not recapture them with his own again. "I didn't mean to get carried away there." Frank chuckled.

Nancy had yet to open her eyes, unable to take in the incredible amount of pleasure she was feeling. "I was right there with you," Nancy let out shakily.

"I better go, otherwise, I'm afraid I won't stop kissing you for the entire night." Frank smiled, noticing Nancy's eyes finally opening.

"Mm," was all she could muster.

Seeing Nancy so spellbound was absolute torture for Frank. He wanted to kiss her senselessly, but knew it had only been their first official date. He had to be a gentleman, right? Maybe just one more kiss…

Frank brought his lips to Nancy's one more time, being sure to not make his hands an active participant. He had to make sure he kept it together. Agonizingly, his lips left hers, and he took a step back, breathing in the cold night air.

"Goodnight, Nancy." He let out a handsome smile. "For real, this time."

"Goodnight, Frank." Nancy slowly moved away from the wall, reaching out for Frank's arm as he guided her up the front steps. As she unlocked the door, Frank smiled briefly before quickly turning away.

"Lock up, Nancy."

Reluctantly, Nancy shut the door, watching Frank walk away through the peephole. When he was no longer in sight, she leaned her head against the door. In the midst of a heated moment, Frank was ever the gentleman, even when she didn't want him to be. Even now, Nancy was feeling the loss of Frank's touch. She wanted to enjoy the time she had with him, right? Why did he have to leave so soon? It's not like they were strangers on a first date, this was Frank, the man she had loved for so many years.

Nancy gasped, jarring her thoughts. Frank was the man she loved. _I love him. I love Frank Hardy._ In an act of desperation, Nancy flung the front door open, running down the stoop. "Frank!" She called out in the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay. I was enjoying all the Halloween festivities! I hope you like this next chapter. There's only one left after this! Please review, as I absolutely love hearing from you. xx Shenice_

"I'm telling you, that man's hands could compose a symphony." Bess sighed dreamily in between bites of her salad.

Nancy chuckled. "That's a little drastic, don't you think? I mean, how good can Joe really be?"

Bess' eyes grew larger. "Nancy, he's the best! It's never been like this before. He's just so tuned into me. It makes the experience incredible. I just want to tell the world what a great lover he is!" Bess exclaimed.

Nancy looked around nervously, hoping other people didn't overhear. "Well, how about you just tell me and not the entire restaurant for now?"

Bess laughed. "That works for me! Oh, I'm so happy, honey. Thank you so much for meeting me for lunch. This has just been the perfect fairy tale weekend."

Nancy smiled at her friend, knowing perfectly well that she was an absolute goner for Joe. She was appreciative that the feelings seemed to be reciprocated. "Of course, I always have time for my best friend."

Bess smiled, leaning in towards Nancy. "Now, don't think I'd let you off the hook that easy. How was your date last night with your future husband?"

Nancy blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She replayed the previous night in her mind.

" _Nancy?" Frank spun around, concerned something was wrong._

 _Nancy ran forward, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Frank quickly matched her enthusiasm, gripping Nancy's waist and pulling her closer. After what seemed like an eternity of incredible kisses, they breathlessly parted. Frank beamed, cupping Nancy's cheek in his hand._

" _Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"_

" _Frank, I'm in love with you." Nancy stared confidently into Frank's eyes, knowing she had never been more sure of anything in her life._

 _Almost immediately, Frank brought Nancy in for a searing kiss, putting in as much emotion in the kiss as he could. After several minutes, he slowed his kiss. Pulling apart, Frank stared deeply into Nancy's eyes._

" _I am so in love with you, Nancy. I always have been."_

 _Nancy felt that her heart could burst at that very moment. Logically, she knew it was outrageous for them to confess this so soon, but in her heart, she knew it and could not hold it in any longer. Beaming, she kissed Frank again senselessly, thanking her lucky stars for bringing Frank into her life again. Between kisses, Nancy felt Frank's mouth turn into a smile._

" _I'm so….glad you…told me." Frank let out between kisses._

" _Me too."_

" _Maybe we should…not do this…here." Frank had meant to comment on the fact that they were kissing on a public sidewalk, but his words hinted at something more intimate, causing the moment to become even more heated._

 _Nancy pulled away, fully understanding what he meant. She could either end the kiss now or throw caution to the wind. She decided on the latter. "I agree. My apartment is a much better place."_

 _Frank groaned, pulling Nancy in for another kiss before taking her hand and running towards her door. Nancy laughed, following him the entire way…_

"Hello, earth to Nancy! Don't get quiet on me now. Come on, how'd the date go? I'm dying to know!" Bess waved her hand in front of Nancy's face.

Smiling sheepishly, Nancy looked at her friend. "It went really well."

Bess gasped, throwing her fork down on her plate. "You slept with him!"

Nancy turned a shade of crimson, quickly shushing her friend. "Would you keep it down? I agreed to talk about last night, but not with the entire place! And why would you think I did that with Frank?"

"Because I can read you like a book and I know that grin. Oh my gosh, Nancy, I can't believe it! I would have never guessed you would have been a girl to take someone home on the first date – well, it's not just any guy, this is the perfect man for you since forever – but tell me everything now!"

Nancy blushed, letting a hand trail up to her face to feel the heat of her cheeks. "I told him I was in love with him."

Bess gasped, joyously waving her hands in the air. "Oh my gosh! Nancy!" Her mouth wanted to move a mile a minute, but she knew to calm herself so she could get the scoop. "And?"

"Well, he said he's always been in love with me." Nancy laughed, watching her friend let out an audible groan while clutching her heart.

"Of course he has been! Oh, honey, that is so cute I could cry. I never thought I'd see the day you two would admit it! So you two made your love official?"

Nancy knew she could never share this information with anyone else. "Well, I figured I'd listen to you about being honest with my feelings. It definitely wasn't my intention, but, well, one thing led to another…" Nancy lowered her voice. "And let me just say that it must be a Hardy boy thing, because Frank is amazing in bed, too."

Bess clasped her hands together, overjoyed at Nancy's confession. She was so happy, since the most perfect couple for one another finally admitted their feelings and it was as wonderful as she thought it would be. "I am overjoyed and so happy to hear you finally were honest with your feelings. And gosh, what a bonus that he's a fantastic lover. Not like it's any surprise. I see the way he looks at you. He'd do anything to make you happy. This really is a fairytale weekend." Her eyes began to moisten. She grabbed her napkin, dabbing her eyes.

Nancy appreciated her best friend's reaction. Bess never failed to be happy for her, and she was even choking up about her news with Frank! "You're my best friend, you know that?"

Bess smiled at Nancy with glistening eyes. "And you are mine." She sniffled. "Damn, I just bought this mascara. I don't want it to run." She dabbed at her eyes, causing Nancy to chuckle.

"Great! So next steps would be for us to call our contact and let him know that the man we are looking for is not working alone, and we know exactly where their hideout is. I can't believe how much we know about this case already. It seems like everything is coming together!" Joe pushed the files away on the table, reaching his arms up to stretch his back. He noticed his brother was not answering him, even though he was staring intently at one of the files. "You trying to burn a hole into the page, bro?"

Frank smiled, jarred from his thoughts. "I guess I am."

Joe looked at his brother quizzically. They hadn't discussed the night before since they had been working, but since they had come to a stopping point, he figured now was as good of a time as any to bring it up. "So how did your date with Nancy go?"

Frank smiled wider, his brown eyes reflecting the memories of the night before. "It was the best date I've ever been on," Frank replied cautiously.

Frank looked like he had stars in his eyes. Joe knew that his brother had already given his heart away to Nancy. It was written on his face. "Well, it's about time. Good for you, bro. Where did you end up taking her?"

"This Italian restaurant down the block from her apartment. It was really excellent." Frank could not stop grinning, but tried to keep his voice calm when talking to his brother.

"Alright, well what's with the goofy grin? I'm assuming you kissed her?"

Frank quickly looked down at the case files, anything to avoid his brother's gaze. "Yes, I did kiss her."

Joe looked at his brother. His behavior spoke volumes. Frank could not hide anything from him, and it was starting to look like they had done more than just kissing. Joe's face lit up, deciding to pry. "Frank, what time did you get back to the hotel last night?" Joe feigned an innocent expression.

Frank pursed his lips, eyeing his brother Joe. He knew Joe was on to him. Frank let out a sigh, smiling sheepishly. "This morning."

Joe slammed his hand on the table. "I knew it! Since when do you have sex on the first date?"

Frank blushed, dismissing the notion immediately. "It wasn't like that, Joe. I kissed her goodnight and watched her close the door of her building. I ended up getting halfway down the block when she called out and ran after me. She told me she was in love with me."

Joe was shocked and impressed by Nancy's boldness. He was also grateful she did that, as he had never seen his brother look so happy before in his life. "Wow, good for you. That was a bold move on Nancy's part. And judging by the look on your face, I'm assuming you told her you were in love with her as well?" Frank smiled, nodding his head affirmatively. "Okay, so how did you end up in bed together?"

"Well, we were still out on the sidewalk after we told each other how we felt. We uh, got a little carried away on the sidewalk and I suggested that we should probably not be putting on a public display in the middle of her neighborhood. Nancy might have taken my comment to be a little more suggestive, and she agreed and said it would be better to continue in her apartment."

Joe choked out a laugh. "Damn! Nancy is one bold woman. Way to go, Frank!"

Frank chuckled, shaking his head at his brother. "My head has been spinning since I got back to the hotel. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from this dream. That's how incredible last night was, Joe." Frank looked at his brother sincerely. Joe knew that it was much more to him than a one-night-stand, let alone recognizing that Frank was never one to just take a girl home for the night.

"I am happy to hear it. You and Nancy are great together, and it's about time you showed her how much you cared. I still can't believe it, though. We just flew in on Friday, and it's only Sunday!"

"I know, that's the crazy part. Everything is happening so fast. But at the same time, it doesn't feel that way because of our history. It just seems like we are finally being honest with one another, and it is more than I could ask for. Now enough about me, how was your date with Bess?"

Joe grinned. "Well, the date was phenomenal, as was the sex afterwards. The woman is insatiable, I tell you. She just can't get enough, and neither can I."

Frank laughed. He couldn't believe his love life had begun to mirror his brother's. "I'm obviously not one to talk, but do you think that it's moving a little fast with Bess?"

"It really doesn't feel that way. Like you and Nancy, I have a lot of history with Bess. Granted, we were never that serious with each other and would just flirt in the past, but now that we're older it's like a whole other ball game. Sex is so much better when you get along with the person. It's like I still have the same flirtatious friendship I've always had with her, but then get to take her home at the end of the night and be intimate. Does that sound weird? I wasn't expecting this to happen, but I am absolutely crazy about her."

"I know exactly what you mean. And I'm proud of you, Joe. It looks like you're finally experiencing sex with feelings."

Joe nodded thoughtfully. "It looks like your baby brother is all growns up!"

"So when are you going to see her next?"

"I should ask you the same with Nancy."

"Well, I asked her if she wanted to see a movie tonight, so I'm supposed to call her soon to confirm our plans."

"Well, then, looks like I'll try and see Bess tonight, too."

Frank and Joe smiled at one another, knowing they were both enjoying themselves.

"Well it's already 5, so maybe I'll give Bess a call and figure something out. Not to crash on your party, but maybe we can all go out together to see a movie."

"That works for me. Why don't you ask Bess if she's interested? I'm planning to ask Nancy, too, but in person. Since we finished our work early today, do you mind if I head out? I'd like to surprise her at her place."

Joe chuckled. His brother never wanted to stop his work at a reasonable time. Frank was so in love with Nancy that she had made him enjoy his life outside of work. "Go get your girl, bro."

Frank stood up, grabbing his coat. He put it on, turning around once more to smile at Joe. "I plan on it."


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks everyone for your patience! I had this written but I kept changing it and I ended up leaving it as I originally intended. This was a lot of fun to write, and it wouldn't have been possible without all of the kind reviewers. Please review the final piece and let me know what you think._

 _Since you were all so kind to wait a while for the final chapter, I've decided to let you know that I have written 3 additional one-shots, and am finally finishing up my other story, Hotel Horror. I should have everything out by the end of the year. My goal going forward is to always post at least one Nancy/Frank story a month. I hope you stick with me! Xx Shenice_

Nancy sat at her desk, replaying the last few weeks in her mind. Everything had been so wonderful; she was able to see Frank more than she thought she would – albeit, her work schedule was reduced to reasonable working hours – and her openness with him led to her having a much happier outlook on life. Nancy loved solving mysteries, and that was never going to change, but it was nice to also have another love in her life: a wonderful boyfriend. She was grateful for their time together, and couldn't believe she waited so long to share her feelings with Frank. Things were even going well for Joe and Bess! She couldn't believe it. The Hardy's visit to Chicago had really been a special reunion.

Nancy sighed, leaning back in her chair. Even though things were going so great, she had a heavy heart. Her calendar had a giant red circle on the day Frank and Joe were leaving back to Bayport, and that day was tomorrow. She knew it was inevitable, but it was going to be harder than ever to say goodbye this time. Frank wouldn't just be leaving Chicago; he'd be leaving with her heart…

Nancy's phone buzzed against her desk. She looked down, smiling at the text message sent by no other than Frank.

 _Hi beautiful – I can't wait to see you for dinner tonight. Hope you're able to get work done while you're thinking of me…_

Even in text, Frank could read her mind. She grabbed her phone, chuckling to herself while responding.

 _Rather presumptuous, Hardy, even if you are right. Looking forward to it!_

Nancy knew she would miss evening dinners with Frank, almost as much as she'd miss him in general. She tried to shake the melancholy thoughts, refocusing on her work for the day.

Nancy stretched out at her desk, glancing at the clock. It was 6:30, and she was proud of herself for getting ahead of work, even with the distractions. On a normal day, she would grab a quick bite and hunker down at her desk for the evening, but tonight was different. This was her last evening with Frank and she had to enjoy it while it lasted. She grabbed her coat and quickly hustled out the office into the cold. Checking her phone, she noticed she missed a call from Bess. She called her back while flagging down a cab.

On the first ring, Bess picked up. "Nancy, I am so sad!"

Nancy chuckled, stepping into the cab. "Missing Joe already?"

"Ugh, yes! How can this be the last night they're here? Everything has been so amazing, and now it's going to go back to me being single and lonely. I should probably look into getting a couple of cats."

"Don't be silly, Bess. Joe is crazy about you!"

"Well, how can I blame him? But jokes aside, we haven't even discussed what has been going on between us. I haven't wanted to push anything, but now I'm dying to know if we are dating or not. The suspense is killing me!"

"Tonight is as good of a time as ever to talk it over with him. You need to know what's going on, Bess. This pertains to your life, so don't be worried to ask him. Are you ready to handle a long-distance relationship?"

"If you would have asked me before being with Joe, I would have said absolutely not. I just don't have the energy for it. But for Joe, I'd be willing to make it work. I just hope he feels the same way. I really, really like him, Nancy."

Nancy smiled against the phone. "Joe would have to be a fool to not be in love with you by now. Try not to worry too much about it. Just be sure to talk about it with him tonight, promise?"

"I promise. Thanks for cheering me up as always, honey. So tell me, what are you and Frank up to tonight?"

"I'm in the cab on my way to him now, actually. He made reservations for dinner at Sepia."

"Ooo, I've heard good things about that place. And it's a Michelin star restaurant! Frank sure knows how to plan a date."

"Yes, he does. I really want to enjoy myself. We haven't talked about when we will see each other next. I'm trying my best to stay optimistic."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. You and Frank are meant for each other, so you'll always find a way to make it work. Just keep me posted tonight and send me a text if you find out anything about when they'll be coming back to Chicago."

"Okay, I will. You do the same if Joe tells you anything."

"Of course! Honey, I have to let you go. I believe my Prince Charming is knocking at my door!"

Nancy chuckled. "Have fun. Tell Joe I said hello!" Nancy heard a muffled greeting from Joe before the phone jostled presumably to the floor. She heard the hurried sounds of kisses between the two of them. Rolling her eyes, Nancy ended the call.

"That will be $8.75, miss."

She hadn't realized the cab driver had already pulled up to the restaurant. Perfect timing, Nancy thought. She paid the driver and hurried out the door, eager to meet up with her own Prince Charming.

The minute she walked in, Nancy spotted Frank seated at a small table for two. As she approached, Frank smiled broadly, immediately standing up to greet her.

"Hi, hope you weren't waiting too lo-"

Nancy was interrupted as Frank grasped Nancy's face in his hands, firmly placing a solid kiss on her mouth. He lingered for a moment longer than a greeting before pulling away, quickly reaching for Nancy's coat.

Nancy blushed, feeling her knees go weak for the umpteenth time in Frank's presence. She doubted the feeling would ever go away.

"Quite a greeting, Hardy."

Frank smiled broadly, his brown eyes crinkling at Nancy. "It's the only way I know how to say hello to you, Drew."

Nancy found herself matching Frank's grin before taking a seat. The date had only just begun and it was already wonderful. She sat down and decided she would ignore her worries and simply enjoy the night. 

Bess leaned back against her kitchen cabinet, trying to catch her breath. She and Joe had an extended greeting that was so enthusiastic they couldn't make it to her bedroom. She giggled, still thrilled at their urgency to be intimate.

Joe leaned his head against hers, matching her erratic breathing. "Evening, gorgeous." He let out a sly grin.

Bess pecked him on the lips before moving forward, jumping off the counter. She began to button up her blouse. "Good evening to you, you old fashioned boy." She let out a wink.

Joe laughed. "I can't help it. You are insatiable. I think every hello to you should follow with sex."

"Well, I can't say I disagree."

"Ready to head out? I'm starving. "

"Actually, there's no need to go out. You mentioned that you liked eating Mexican food on Fridays, so I ended up ordering from one of my favorite taco places. I know how much you like to eat" – Bess grinned at Joe – "so I ordered two of every taco on the menu with sides of elote, guacamole, and salsa. Oh! And they also have this fantastic jalapeno popcorn that I ended up picking up since I know how much you like spicy –"

Joe had connected his mouth with hers, taking his time to show how much he appreciated her kind gesture. He slowly brought his hands to cup her face before releasing his lips. He thumbed at her cheeks, relishing the feeling of her soft skin. "I love you, Bess."

Bess' eyes moistened, unable to contain the joy she was feeling. Her throat tightened as she smiled at the handsome man in front of her. "I love you, too." She brought Joe in for a hug. They held each other for several minutes in a comfortable silence. Finally, Bess spoke again. "Maybe I should order us dinner more often."

"My team plans on tailing the group for a few more weeks before we make any arrests. We have to be careful not to have anyone recognize us, so we end up taking shifts. Today I kept up with the audio files, but tomorrow I'm going to play the role of a person waiting at a bus stop. It's amazing how many drugs are sold in front of people in broad daylight. It really is eye-opening." Nancy took a sip of her wine. It felt nice to catch Frank up on her day.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. In a crowd, no one is paying attention, so it does make sense. It's just surprising how quickly a situation can turn. Joe and I were on a case recently where we trying to catch an art thief. I ended up posing as the artist, and my cover was almost blown during one of the gallery shows. I didn't have enough knowledge on the skillset of a painter, and a lot of people became suspicious fast. Even in those public moments, you have to make sure you know your cover and know it well."

"That's a good point, Frank. I'll keep that in mind. Speaking of cases, where are you and Joe headed after Chicago?" Nancy tried to keep her tone steady, hoping Frank wouldn't realize she would miss him dearly.

Frank understood that the conversation would have to eventually turn to the fact that he was leaving tomorrow morning. He let out a sigh. "We are headed back to Bayport to recap with the Network, and then figure out what we are in store for next."

"I see." Nancy glanced down at the dessert menu, hoping to keep her mind off it.

Frank reached for her hand, causing her blue eyes to meet brown. "Nancy, I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Nancy's heart picked up a beat. "Of course, anything."

"I wanted to start off by saying the last three weeks have been incredible. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine I'd get to enjoy so much time with you, even with our busy schedules. And on top of all of that, I get to call you my girlfriend, something I've been wishing I could do ever since we first met." Nancy let out a blush as Frank continued. "We were able to work on two separate cases for our jobs while being together. Since I've been here, how have you felt about the time spent on your job?"

Nancy felt her phone vibrate once, signaling a text. She chose to ignore it. "Well, I didn't think it was possible, but it was really nice to schedule in time for something other than work. Obviously I love to do it, but it was different before. I've had something to look forward to after work." She smiled while squeezing back at Frank's hand. "Have you had enough time for your case with Joe?" Her phone buzzed again.

"Yes, plenty. We both had enough time to fall in love, too." Frank let out a chuckle. "I was just wondering how you'd feel about this life we have together continuing in the long run. Would you be happy with that?" Frank's voice was much quieter than before, as if he was nervous to ask the question.

"Obviously, I'd love for this to continue. But I know we lead separate lifestyles, and although that will be difficult, it's worth it to me. I know we can figure this out and make it work, regardless of where we are." Her phone buzzed.

"Nancy, I am happy you are saying that, and there's no way I'd ever want to lose you. Even if we were on different planets, we'd make it work. But what I'm saying is, would you be comfortable with our current relationship continuing? With the exception of travel, of course…"

"Frank, what are you saying?" Nancy's phone buzzed a fourth time.

"What I'm trying to say is, Joe and I have no desire to leave. And now more than ever, we have reason to stay in Chicago. We travel a lot for work, but that doesn't mean we always have to be stationed in Bayport. We've also been pretty lenient on getting up and going wherever the job takes us, but with a little prodding, I think we can work on having more domestic cases so we aren't abroad so much. I was waiting on telling you this until after dinner, but Joe has been adamant about staying in Chicago, and you know how impatient he can be. He uh…convinced me that we should rent a 2-bedroom while we're here."

Nancy's eyes widened, but she couldn't find the words to respond.

"I knew this would be too much too soon, and I told Joe exactly that. I'm really sorry if this made you uncomfortable, Nancy. I assure you we do not have to stay and can take things at whatever pace you would like –"

"Frank, will you be staying in Chicago?"

"We have to meet up with the Network in Bayport tomorrow and get assigned to a new case, but after about a week, I could come back. That is, you know, if you want me to of course." Frank was speaking a mile a minute, hoping he didn't rush things with the most important person in his life.

"Hi, just checking if you two would like any dessert this evening?"

Frank looked to Nancy, his eyes filled with concern. She quickly shook her head no to Frank and he understood. "It looks like we're finished here tonight. Could we get the check, please?"

"Of course, I'll be back in a minute."

Before Frank could attempt to save a moment he perceived as awkward, Nancy leaned over the table and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Frank, nothing would make me happier than to have you here with me in Chicago."

Frank smiled, letting out a breath he had been holding in. "Well then, it's settled. I'll be back in Chicago in about a week." The waitress walked by with the check, and Frank quickly grabbed it to pay for the meal.

Nancy took the opportunity to check her phone, which had been buzzing nonstop. She scrolled through her phone, smiling at the texts from Bess.

 _Nancy omg_

 _Joe and Frank are staying in Chicago! They just need to go back to Bayport for like a week_

 _Honey check ur phone! Your future husband will be here to stay!_

 _p.s. Joe told me he loves me! Guess we didn't need to have a "what are we" convo after all_

Nancy quickly responded before putting her phone away.

 _So happy for you! Just found out too…so exciting. Talk tomorrow xo_

"Thank you for dinner, Frank."

"My pleasure. I am surprised you passed on dessert. That's quite unlike you, Drew."

"Well, my boyfriend just told me he's going to be staying in Chicago, so I was a little distracted."

"If you're in the mood for some, I can call the waitress back here and we can place an order."

Nancy smiled, loving Frank and his concern for even the trivial things. "No, it turns out I'm in the mood for something else."

"Is that so, Drew?" Frank murmured huskily.

"What do you say if we have dessert back at my place?"

 _God, I love this woman._ "I'd say we better leave this restaurant right now."

With a cheeky smile, Nancy stood and grabbed her coat, and then Frank's hand, leading him out the door into the city he'd soon call home.

 _I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
